Amy Didn't
by SheSheMimi
Summary: WARNING! Don't read this or review it if you don't like Sonadow lemons! Also, I fixed the spacing on this story, and it's not so jumbled up. This is an old story.


Amy Didn't

Have you ever wondered what took Sonic and Shadow so long to agree and save the Earth together?

It certainly wasn't Amy Rose.

Amy didn't convince Shadow to help Sonic.

Sonic did though, and he sacrificed something special of his to do so.

This is the story that 4Kids and Sega **never **wanted you to see….

**Read on if you dare.**

"Shadow! Please!"

"No! I refuse to take part in this! This is what Maria would have wanted! I will avenge her!"

"It's wrong to kill an entire race because of what happened in the past! It can't be changed or fixed, but please don't let innocent people die! We'll die too!"

"I WON'T HELP YOU!"

"What can I do to change your mind!?"

"Really want to know what you can do to change my mind?"

Shadow smirked at Sonic.

Sonic gulped. He was scared of what Shadow had in mind.

"Y-yes…. I do…."

"First of all, let me show you why I was faced away from you."

Shadow turned to Sonic, and Sonic saw the reason—and t was **huge.**

"S-Shadow! Y-you're—"

Sonic couldn't take his eyes off of it. He couldn't hide his blush either.

"That's right, Faker. Can you guess what I want from you, now?"

Shadow looked at Sonic with that sexy smirk of his.

Sonic backed away from Shadow. He didn't want this.

"B-but I—"

Shadow cut him off again and said,

"You said you wanted to know what you could do to change my mind. This is it. I would have you get on your knees on all fours, but I want you to ride me. I want to see the **look** on your face."

Sonic's heart thumped hard in his chest. He gulped.

"Why…. I didn't know you were—"

"I-it'll hurt me though!"

"I figured you'd try to get me to help you, so I had this ready."

Shadow showed Sonic the lotion he had hidden nearby.

He started to lubricate himself. Sonic couldn't help but think arousing thoughts. Shadow is attractive, but he didn't want to lose his virginity.

"B-but—"

"You need my help, now come over here and get this over with. I won't hurt the _entire_ time."

Shadow reassured him.

Sonic gulped. He couldn't believe he was going to ride Shadow's huge ten-inch erection.

He got on top of Shadow, and positioned his entrance over Shadow's hard on.

Sonic started to go down on it. He tried to hold back tears. He couldn't make it go more than three inches inside of him. He was in so much pain.

"I-I can't go any further! This is enough."

Sonic begged.

"No. You will ride the entire thing, or you can go without my help."

Shadow took hold of Sonic's hips, and pushed him all the way down on Shadow's cock.

Sonic couldn't hide his tears.

"Oh yeah, you're so tight."

Shadow let out a growl of pleasure.

Shadow saw tears starting to streak Sonic's cheeks.

He gently wiped the tears away.

"Relax, Sonic. The pain will go away soon."

Shadow said honestly.

Sonic waited for a few minutes before Shadow thought he'd feel better.

Shadow took hold of Sonic's hips again, and started to move him up and down.

Shadow started moaning. It still hurt Sonic, but the pain was subsiding.

Shadow started to make Sonic go faster, and Sonic felt Shadow hit something inside of him.

"Ah~!"

Sonic cried out in pleasure, suddenly tightening around Shadow's erection for a moment.

Sonic started riding Shadow on his own. It felt amazing. Every time he came back down all the way, it hit his sweet spot. And boy was it sweet.

Sonic's cries of pleasure got more and more frequent as he went faster.

He didn't know how much longer he was going to last.

"Shadow! Shadow! Ah~!"

Shadow's cock throbbed inside of Sonic. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to take it much longer.

"Mmm, Sonic…. Go faster!"

Shadow commanded.

Shadow hardly had to ask though. Sonic was bouncing up and down on it so fast by now. He was enjoying it so much. He felt like he was tensing u all over. He couldn't take it any longer. He came out. The sudden tightness of Sonic's entrance caused Shadow to follow suit soon after. His hot seed spilled out inside of Sonic, earning another cry of pleasure from Sonic.

Sonic gently got off of Shadow.

"W-will you help me, now? We don't have much time."

Sonic said. He was panting and blushing. He felt weak when he stood up.

"Not yet. You were a virgin, weren't you?"

Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded weakly.

"Well, then. Let me just give you a little bit more."

He pulled Sonic into a position where he was on top of him.

He gave Sonic a quick kiss on the lips, and then moved down to the lower part of Sonic's body.

He started sucking slowly on Sonic's erection, causing it to grow big and hard again.

Sonic's cries of pleasure encouraged Shadow to do more, so he started teasing the head of Sonic's cock, the most sensitive part.

Sonic cried out louder in pleasure. He didn't know what was better: being fucked, or being sucked. Either way is bliss.

Shadow took a couple of fingers, and insert them into Sonic's backside. He started to finger Sonic as he sucked him off.

He started deep-throating Sonic, and he fingered the azure hedgehog faster. Sonic felt like he was about to lose it again.

"S-Shadow! Ah~! You're so good at that!"

Sonic was now screaming Shadow's name like before. They were both glad that nobody had come to see what they were doing.

Sonic quickly unloaded into Shadow's mouth, and the ebony hedgehog gulped it down. It wasn't the best taste in the entire world, but the less evidence that their had been sex going on in the room, the better.

They were both gasping for breath. They looked into each other's eyes, and gave each other a ten second kiss on the lips.

Shadow helped Sonic to his feet, and they looked out the window at the blue and white planet below.

"Will you help me, now?"

Sonic asked.

"I don't break my promises, Sonic."

"Wow, you didn't call me Faker."

Sonic smiled at his friend and rival.

"Hmph. Well, it's hard for a guy to hate someone as much after they've just lost their virginity."

Shadow said.

"You were a virgin, too?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Agreed."

They started to walk out of the room together to go save the world.

"Say, Shadow…. Do you think that maybe…. Just maybe…. We could find something else to do that involves having to work together, and then we have to convince each other, again?"

Sonic blushed deeply.

Shadow knew what Sonic was implying.

"Yeah. Let's do this more often."

He smiled sincerely at him.

They walked out of the room hand in hand.

"But of course, nothing ever happened, right?"

Shadow said.

"Definitely **not**."

Ok! Now that the story is done, let me tell my readers something.

Do not complain about the spacing because I did this because I didn't want anyone to complain about it being jumbled up.

Do not complain about them having sex, because I warned you ahead of time!

If you don't like it, don't review it! I wouldn't review someone badly just because they wrote something I didn't like. I just wouldn't review it!

Don't complain about the "~". Ok? It works to me. I tried not to overuse it though.

Also, this is a reward for those of you on Deviantart that helped me get 100 page views in one day! Thank you my good friends!


End file.
